trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary Raipier
Backstory Starting out young, Zach grew up in Johto, living among the city people of Goldenrod. His father went on a trip to Hoenn and brought a Ralts back to him. This was his first Pokemon that he mainly used throughout his Trainer carrier. He battles early with Ralts, but did not leave home until he was 12. By that point, Zach had evolved Ralts into Kirlia and received Cyndaquil from Elm. He never received any form of Pokedex, so most of the Pokemon he knows are from memory. When exploring Johto, he met his Murkrow when he stayed out too late in the night. He obtained 2 badges from Johto before moving into a new area, which happened to be Shinnoh. There, he battled for the Forest Badge and won. However, he lost to Roark trying to get the Coal Badge. From there, he decided to improve his skills to the best of his abilities before going back to Gyms. He trained Kirlia to it's maximum potential, before finally having it evolve into Gallade. Since then, Gallade has been the main powerhouse of his team. He got his Whiscash after helping a distressed fisherman. The fisherman was having a difficult time capturing a Magikarp that was said to have a different coloring. Zach caught it and traded it to the man. Wiscash is reluctant to listen to commands at times due to Zach being inexperienced, but will listen when Zacj needs to use Whiscash as transport. Munchlax willingly joined Zach's team after Zach fed him, not knowing Munchlax eat constantly due to never seeing one. After catching Lotad, Zach decided not to capture more Pokémon unless he felt it was needed, due to establishing close bonds with the Pokémon he already had. After two more years of experience, Zach has decided not to attempt the Gyms, and instead battle with his Pokémon only for fun, and to test other trainers. Personality Zach tends to keep to himself when in the presence of others, but opens up to his Pokémon and people he becomes close to. He is very protective of friends, and will do anything to stand up for them. He has also been known to step into arguments between others. He is very blunt with people when he does this. However, he is also often oblivious to the feelings of people around him, leading people to dislike him. Due to this, he often bases a person off of first impressions, has a negative view towards many people. But, once getting past this, he can be outgoing. Whenever challenged, he shows his true colors. He becomes very energized, and often gets very into a battle. However, he often hesitates as he is afraid of taking risks and harming his Pokémon, especially Gallade. He also won't use Munchlax in a battle unless Munchlax himself gos into battle, as Zach feels he hasn't fully caught Munchlax yet. Zach feels he should battle a Pokémon and earn its trust before owning it. Because Munchlax just joined his team, he does not apply. The same is for Wiscash, but Zach will use Wiscash more often. He takes victories and losses at face value. Dispite this, he often has trouble refusing offers for anything, which actually leads him in a better direction and meeting more people. Attitudes towards places and people Zach will often play things safe when in a new area, staying on main roads and paths. Once he becomes familiar with an area, he will explore more. With people, Zach will base everything off of a first impression. At first, he tends to feel negative about people, due to being his own faults and being thought of in a negative manner. He does eventually warm up to people, if they cotinue to talk and stay in contact with him. Appearence Picture. His glasses are important, he can't see without them. Always wears jeans, if it is too warm he changes into deenim shorts and takes off his jacket and just wears the Tee underneath. Terms of Use Just try to stick with things here. If anything should be clarrified, tell me (DashingHero) directly. Fun Facts *Raipier is a pun on rapier, a type of sword. This reflects Zach's fondness of Gallade. Category:Submitted characters